


Aftermath [Podfic]

by hoomhum



Series: At Least There's Football [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomhum/pseuds/hoomhum
Summary: Lestrade arrives at the pool after the explosion and finds someone else is already there.





	Aftermath [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226240) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



The first in the series by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/series/9540). 

 

Mediafire Download Link: [[Here]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eztgheokpe84hhp/ALTF_Aftermath_Final.mp3)

 

Please let me know if you have trouble accessing the story!


End file.
